Various push-push switches are known which are operable between two different switching states by successive pushes of a push button or knob. Many push-push switches are ON-OFF electrical switches. A carriage or some other portion of the switch mechanism is generally latched in its ON position by a first push of the push button or knob, and is unlatched for spring returned movement to its OFF position by a second push of the button or knob. In some cases the push button is latched in its depressed position in response to the first push and is unlatched for return movement to its initial position in response to the second push. In other cases, the push button is not latched in its depressed position, but rather returns outwardly to its initial position after each push.
A push-push electrical switch is disclosed in the Raab and Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,147, issued May 10, 1983 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. A similar switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,422, issued May 14, 1985 to the assignee of the present application.